Dalek Paul
by Michelle Mercy
Summary: Was geschah nach  Journey's End" wirklich mit Dalek Caan? Spoiler für  Stolen Earth"/ Journey's End"


„_**Dalek Paul"**_

_**von Michelle Mercy**_

_Was geschah nach „Journey's End" wirklich mit Dalek Caan? __Spoiler für „Stolen Earth"/„Journey's End"_

_Für Lucian: Obey the Dalek and get well soon._

Das letzte, was Dalek Caan hörte, bevor er zu dem Notfallzeitsprung ansetzte, war Davros, der dem Doctor irgendeinen blödsinnigen Namen gab. Ein Notfallzeitsprung brachte es mit sich, daß man wenig Einfluß darauf hatte, wo und wann man wieder zu sich kam. Es konnte auch schließlich mitten im Time War sein.

Caan war also sehr vorsichtig, als er sein Auge aufschlug und sich umsah. Wasser. Meerwasser, um es ganz genau zu sagen. Besser konnte es eigentlich gar nicht kommen, denn Meerwasser enthielt alles, was er zum Leben benötigte, und ließ ihm zudem die erste Möglichkeit, seit er seine Hülle verloren hatte, sich aus eigener Kraft zu bewegen. Sprechen war zwar nicht möglich, aber mit wem sollte er sich auch unterhalten? Er hatte schließlich seine eigene Spezies ins Verderben gelockt.

Mit energischen Bewegungen aller seiner Tentakel gleichzeitig schwamm er nach links, nach rechts, nach oben, nach unten, nach hinten und schließlich nach vorne – um mit einem lauten „Plonk!" gegen eine Glasscheibe zu knallen.

Sehr langsam rutschte er am Glas hinab auf den Boden, während er erkannte, daß vor der Glasscheibe ein kleiner, fetter, menschlicher Junge stand und zwischen lauten Lachern verlangte: „Noch mal. Das Ding soll das noch mal machen!"

XXX

Dalek Caan hatte nach diesem außerordentlich peinlichen Erlebnis einige Tage benötigt, um zu begreifen, daß er offenbar im Becken eines Aquariums gelandet war. Nicht, daß er vorhatte, hier ewig zu bleiben, aber für eine Weile schien dieses Aquarium ganz in Ordnung zu sein. So ein Notfallzeitsprung kostete Kraft, und nach dem, was zuvor geschehen war, hatte er sich etwas Erholung verdient. Immerhin hatte er ein paar Ewigkeiten die Zeit manipulieren müssen.

Neben dem sehr angenehm temperierten Salzwasser brachte man ihm sogar regelmäßig Nahrung. Insbesondere etwas, das er als das Innenleben von Muscheln erkannte, war außergewöhnlich wohlschmeckend. Caan konnte sich nicht erinnern, sich jemals so gut entspannt zu haben. Für sich selbst nannte er das Becken „Dalek Caan's Special Holiday Resort".

Eines Tages wurde die Ruhe dadurch gestört, daß vor der Glasscheibe die junge menschliche Frau mit dem Pferdeschwanz, die ihm immer dieses köstliche Muschelfleisch servierte, mit einem Mann im Anzug stritt.

„Das ist eine Schnapsidee", beschwerte sich die Frau. „Das kann er nicht. Woher sollte er so etwas wissen? Sport ist bei Meeresbewohnern nicht sonderlich populär."

Der Mann im Anzug wirkte ungewöhnlich gereizt. „Wir brauchen jede Publicity, die wir kriegen können. Daher gebe ich Ihnen jetzt die dienstliche Anweisung, das Tier vorzubereiten. Und Ihre Ironie können Sie sich sparen."

Dalek Caan fand es nicht gut, wie der Mann im Anzug mit der Muschelspenderin sprach, denn er mochte die Muschelspenderin, aber viel schlimmer war, daß sie ihm offenbar irgend etwas nicht zutraute. Er war ein Dalek, war der letzte Angehörige einer überlegenen Rasse, er konnte alles!

Der Mann im Anzug ging, und die Muschelspenderin seufzte: „Also, du hast es gehört, der meint wirklich, du könntest Fußballergebnisse voraussagen." Sie zog zwei durchsichtige Plastikkästen hervor, die mit je einem bunten Viereck versehen waren und in denen sich Muschelfleisch befand. „Was meinst du? Schlägt Deutschland Australien?"

Dalek Caan hatte zwar keine Ahnung von Fußball, was hätte ihn auch eine menschliche Sportart interessieren sollen, die mit Gliedmaßen gespielt wurde, die er nicht hatte, aber natürlich kannte er die Antwort. Schließlich hatte er, als er seinen Verstand verlor, die Zeit selbst gesehen und konnte somit jede Frage beantworten, was passieren würde. Er beschloß, es der Muschelspenderin zu zeigen, indem er als erstes das Kästchen mit der deutschen Fahne öffnen würde, wenn sie ihm die Kästen ins Becken stellte.

Genau das tat er eine Stunde später, während die Muschelspenderin, der Mann im Anzug und noch ein paar Menschen zusahen und jubelten, als er das deutsche Kästchen öffnete.

XXX

Einige Tage später kam die Muschelspenderin wieder mit zwei Kästchen und wollte wissen, ob Deutschland auch Serbien schlagen würde. Als Dalek Caan daraufhin das serbische Kästchen öffnete, waren die Menschen vor der Scheibe komischerweise viel weniger erfreut als beim letzten Mal. Aber hätte Caan denn lügen sollen? Nein, er hatte in den vergangenen Jahrhunderten, nach seinem vorletzten Notfallzeitsprung, soviel gelogen, daß er jetzt die Wahrheit sagen wollte.

Erneut einige Tage später wollte die Muschelspenderin wissen, ob Deutschland wenigstens Ghana schlagen würde, was Caan zu seiner Erleichterung bejahen konnte. Als er dieses Mal das Kästchen öffnete, hatten sich zahlreiche Menschen vor seiner Glasscheibe eingefunden, und es wurden immer mehr und mehr, als er voraussagte, daß Deutschland erst England und dann Argentinien besiegen würde. Es kamen sogar Menschen mit Photoapparaten, was Caan sehr unschön fand, denn das Blitzlicht blendete sein Auge, und Kameras, und sie veranstalteten einen Höllenlärm, wenn er das Kästchen mit der deutschen Fahne öffnete.

Merkwürdigerweise jubelten die gleichen Menschen nicht, als er schließlich statt des deutschen Kästchens das spanische öffnete. Sie schauten sich vielmehr betreten an und erklärten, daß die bisherigen Vorhersagen ja sowieso nur Zufall gewesen seien, und Deutschland ganz bestimmt gewinnen würde.

Dalek Caan aber wußte, daß zwei ungelernte, aber sehr engagierte Vodoo-Adeptinnen durch spanischen Wein, Paella und das Abspielen katalanischer Lieder Spanien zum Siegtreffer verhelfen würden.

Sollte seine Popularität doch bei seinen deutschen Besuchern sinken, in Spanien war er jetzt ein Star und hatte sogar einen eigenen Personalausweis. Dalek Caan wußte nicht wirklich, wozu ein Personalausweis im Allgemeinen gut sein sollte und vor allem nicht in seinem speziellen Fall, aber offenbar war es eine große Ehre. Somit fand Caan es in Ordnung zu prophezeien, daß Spanien Weltmeister werden würde, und als er voraussagte, daß Deutschland Dritter werden würde, war auch sein Publikum versöhnt.

Es war sehr spät am Abend nach dem Finale, als Dalek Caan sah, wie die Muschelspenderin sich auf einen Hocker vor der Glasscheibe setzte und ihn beobachtete. Caan starrte zurück, während er fröhlich hin- und herschwamm. Er war jetzt perfekt erholt und bereit für neue Taten, die allerdings voraussetzten, daß er aus diesem Aquarium herauskam.

„Ich wünschte wirklich, ich wüßte, wie du es geschafft hast, acht Fußballspiele richtig zu tippen", sagte die Muschelspenderin. „Wie hast du das nur gemacht, Paul?"

Dalek Caan fand die Gelegenheit günstig. Er schwamm zur Wasseroberfläche, schob sich ein Stück aus dem Wasser und fragte: „Wer ist eigentlich Paul?"

Die Muschelspenderin sprang vor Schreck auf, so daß der Hocker mit Getöse umfiel. Sie blickte sich nervös um, als fragte sie sich, ob ihre Kollegen ihr einen Streich spielten und fragen dann ungläubig zurück: „Du kannst sprechen?"

„Ich kann schwimmen und fliegen und singen und Kisten öffnen und prophezeien", antwortete Caan in seinem charakteristischen Singsang. „Und ich kann sprechen."

„Okay." Die Muschelspenderin schien an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln, was Caan sympatisch fand, denn seinen Verstand hatte er ja längst verloren. „Du kannst sprechen, fein. Was kannst du noch?"

„Wenn die Spenderin der Muscheln mir helfen könnte, dieses Becken zu verlassen", sagte Dalek Caan bedächtig, „könnte ich ihr zum Beispiel die Lottozahlen für nächste Woche geben."

_A.N.: Ja, hat wirklich jemand ernsthaft geglaubt, ein Krake könnte Fußballergebnisse voraussagen? Die Ähnlichkeit zu Dalek Caan ist einfach zu frappierend, um Zufall zu sein._


End file.
